The New Team
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Sesshomaru sends Kagome to be part of the Younge Justice team, against her will. What new adventures will Kagome have to go through now? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I am going to kill Sesshomaru, and I and going to enjoy it. I kept repeating those words while looking around this weird place. I wanted to be doing one of two things right now; one go home and sleep, or two go out hunting for Naraku and/or other rouge demons. I did not want to be meeting "replacements" for my team. And if I did my research correctly these people didn't fight demons, just semi-smarter than average humans. I don't think they even know about demons. Aliens and Atlantians sure, but demons? Demons are a very well-kept secret and I would have to teach them about them and that is a pain I don't want or need. Sesshomaru just kept saying it was for my own good.

I sighed as I looked at my reflection on the giant screen. Silvery white hair, just like Sesshomaru's. Cute little dog ears on my head like Inuyasha's. Only my dog ears weren't on top of my head like his was, mine were on the side of my head. My eyes were still bright blue, but they now had gold around the pupil and flecks of it throughout the rest. The gold color was slowly taking over my blue. Just like I was slowly turning into a full demon. When I turned into a full demon my dog ears will turn fade until they are normal ears, but more pointed, just like Sesshomaru's. I sighed again. It's not like I regret my blood bond with Sesshomaru, but he could have explained this would happen. When he said he wanted to adopt me as a sister I was surprised, but I agreed. I mean it's not like I have anyone else anymore. What I didn't know at the time was the blood bond would slowly turn me into a demon. The only fun part is Jaken gets super irritated when he has to treat me nice now. That doesn't happen often, just when Sesshomaru and I go to a meeting or something.

Then I heard behind me "Recognized Aqualad B02, Robin B01, Superboy B04, Kid Flash B03, Miss Martian B05, Artemis B07." Each one entered one by one I got to see my "new team". I would never have a new team, my team died and I don't want a new one. I am trying to gain the icy attitude like Sesshomaru has, he is trying to teach me how to control my emotions. It's not working too well though, I am much to attached to my emotions. I tried giving the new arrivals a masked face of indifference, but I am pretty sure I was just glaring at them. Great first impression right?

Batman, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter were there talking to Sesshomaru, they were going over the final details for me. Jaken had fallen asleep on Sesshomaru's Mokomoko-sama, which I'm sure Sesshomaru will punish him later for that. (A/N for those who don't know what Mokomoko-sama is it's the large fluffy thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder!) None of them had seemed to notice the arrival of the six teens. I sighed, some super heroes they were. I let out a flare of Youkai to get Sesshomaru's attention. He turned to look at me to see what I wanted, I just motioned to the teens with my head. He nodded at me then got the hero's attention.

Batman and Sesshomaru came over by me, it was Batman who spoke first "Team this is Kagome Taisho, hero name Shikon," I glared at Sesshomaru who smirked. Nobody else would see the smirk, just the icy mask, but I have gotten good at seeing the slight changes. I hadn't known about a hero name, damn that Sesshomaru, naming me without asking me what I think. To make matters worse he named me after that cursed jewel. "and this is Sesshomaru Taisho, her older brother. Sesshomaru is an old friend and he asked a favor which I granted."

"What it the favor?" Robin asked.

"As of today Kagome is joining your team." Batman said.

A red head came over to me, Kid Flash "Hey you're cute, welcome to the team." I felt Sesshomaru glare at the boy. If he wants to live he better learn not to flirt with me in front of him.

"Oh yea another girl!" Miss Martian said.

"If Batman's okay with it so am I, welcome." Robin said.

"Yes welcome to the team." Aqualad said.

Come on people give me one negative comment I can work with. It was the last two who gave it to me.

"We don't even know what she can do." Artemis said eyeing me suspiciously.

"We don't need any more members." Superboy commented.

Thank you, thank you! I started walking away "See, they don't need or want me, so I'll just be going then." Suddenly there was an iron grip on my shoulder. I gulped and turned around to see a glaring Sesshomaru. He had let his mask fall and was showing his anger and irritation at me. I saw that Jaken was now awake because when Sesshomaru made a move to stop me he rolled off of Mokomoko-sama.

"You are staying Miko whether you like it or not."

Now it was my turn to glare "I can only be a Miko for one night a month now, so stop calling me that." He instantly knew that was a low blow and his features were softening but I blew my chance. I smirked a bit then added "Lord Fluffy." Every time he calls me Miko I call him that, because frankly he hates it. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched glaring at me.

Then Jaken's annoying voice picked up. "You insignificant whelp! Don't you dare call Lord Sesshomaru such degrading names. Know your place you lowly…" he stopped ranting then because I took the staff of two heads away from him and hit him across the room with it.

"Shut up you stupid imp, your so annoying." Then ignoring everyone else in the room I finally gave him my opinion. "I don't need to be here Sesshomaru, I should be out there hunting for Naraku and his followers, and he is finally making his move. He has half of the jewel yet and is getting more powerful every day. I shouldn't be here I should be training with Koga, Ayame, you, and the others that survived and get stronger. Sesshomaru don't make me stay, let me go home with you. I don't want…" my plea was stopped when somebody's hand slapped across my face, hard. I heard gasps go out throughout the room. I looked up through the tears that formed in my eyes to see Sesshomaru's hand still raised.

"That is enough Kagome, you are staying here and that is final. Listen to your Alfa and do what you are told." He started walking away, Jaken following him. I saw the shocked faces of everyone else in the room. They had never thought that I didn't want to be here. I could tell that even Jaken felt bad for me, stupid imp.

The next thing Sesshomaru did made me completely desperate. He turned back around and looked at me. Then Mokomoko-sama moved and whipped Jaken back over by me. I saw a gleam in his eyes as he looked at me. "Jaken you are to stay here and protect Kagome. Especially on that night."

Both Jaken and I froze, I looked at each other, glared, and then whipped our heads back to Sesshomaru. In a desperate attempt to change his mind I started making a new plea. "Sesshomaru I get it, you want to hide me away to keep me safe. I get that that is why you are making me join this team. With Naraku making his move he is going to start coming after me. You want to keep me out of Naraku's sight because he wants the other half of the jewel which I have. I will stay here and I will try my best, I promise. I'm sorry that I spoke out of turn earlier, but god please don't leave me here with him." I said pointing to Jaken. For how long we have known each other we still don't get along, at all.

"Yes me lord, for once I am in agreement with the girl. Don't make me stay here with her. I don't want to leave your side my lord."

I saw the glint in his eyes again and I didn't like it because I knew he wasn't going to change his mind "Think of this as a mission. A team building exercise, learn how to get along with each other." He started walking away and I heard him with my excelled hearing "Plus I want a break from that imp."

That just made me mad "You are making me go through torture with Jaken because you are tired of dealing with him?" I yelled at him, my eyes flashing gold.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said then left.

Jaken hit the ground wailing "No me lord, please come back. Don't leave me with the Miko!"

I got my fingernail whip out and smacked him with it "Shut it imp."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let everyone know, I am not following the story line of Young Justice. I am just using the characters from it. I might throw in the occasional real fight from the show, but I'm not going to use the story plot for my story. This is in the same time zone as season one though.**

I was now being interrogated by my new team. It was later the same night that I was dropped off. All of the adults had left leaving only Red Tornado to watch over us. When we were alone the first thing I said was "I'm sorry for intruding on your team, I'll try not to get in your way." In reality though it was them that were going to get in my way.

After that is when the interrogation began. They were giving me the third degree, well not really. They were only asking questions to get to know me better, but it felt like it. Of course I could answer their questions, just not completely truthfully. Mostly just not all.

It was Miss Martian who asked the first question, oh wait she told me to call her Megan when we weren't on a mission. Megan asked me "What are you exactly?" she wasn't asking it to be rude, she was honestly curious.

"To answer that question I have to ask all of you one first. Do any of you know what demons are?" I got mostly blank stares. I mean sure most of them probably knew some by which came out of books or stories, but they didn't think that they were real. I guess all of our hard work to make demons disappear paid off.

"Ignorant fools." Jaken spit at them. I punched him in the head, he must of forgot we made sure that people thought demons were just fiction.

"God Jaken you're so mean." I turned back to them "Sorry, you'll get used to him eventually. You won't like him, but you'll get used to him and once you get used to him he gets easier to ignore. To answer the questions, demons are like what you read in books, well half of them are. Half of the demon race are monster. They kill for fun, power, and food. The other half tried to blend in with the humans. These ones also work to keep the existence of demons a secret. Humans aren't so kind when the find out about us, they all think that we are like the first half. I am part dog demon. To be honest I am probably ¾ demon. I am slowly turning into a full demon."

"How does that work?" Aqualad asked me.

"Well Sesshomaru adopted me as his sister… a long time ago. To do that we had to do a blood bond. His demon blood is slowly turning me into a demon." To be honest the process should have been done a long time ago, but my Miko blood is slowing the process down considerably.

"Wait a minute you were born human?" Kid Flash, I mean Wally, asked me.

I paused for a split second. I was born a Miko, but a Miko is just a human with spiritual powers so "Yes I was born human."

"How did you meet Sesshomaru and why did he decide to become your brother, he seems… distant." Robin asked me. I knew he was putting that politely. I saw something flash in Superboy's eyes, but it passed quickly.

"I met Sesshomaru though his half-brother, to be honest the first time we met he tried to kill us." I laughed at the memory.

"Why?" Superboy asked.

"Well In… Sesshomaru's brother" I still can't say his name out loud "was born a half demon and at the time Sesshomaru hated everything that wasn't, well, Sesshomaru. But he hated his brother because he felt that he tarnished his father's name."

"What made him start caring?" Artemis asked, genuinely curious. There was a sadness behind her eyes that made me think that she had someone like that in her life.

"That would be Rin." Jaken huffed and I glared at him, he had never become attached to Rin. "Rin was a human orphan and one day she found Sesshomaru seriously hurt. Knowing full well that he was a demon she helped him anyway. In a way I guess that he just decided to keep her, mostly to keep her safe. At first though I think it was just to repay the debt that he owed her. Rin was eight at the time and she adored Sesshomaru, nobody knows why exactly either."

"You are talking about her in the past tense?" Artemis said with sad eyes, probably knowing the answer.

"Yeah she died when she was eleven. Naraku killed her."

"Who is Naraku exactly?" Aqualad asked. He was the leader and probably wanted to get a grip on the enemy that he could possibly face. For everyone's sake I desperately hope that we don't run into him.

"Naraku is an evil half demon. He was born human, like I was, but he became a demon in a different way, a must worse way. He made a deal with hundreds of demons. They demons could devour him if he in turn could use their power. You see his name used to Onigumo, he was a bandit. He had gotten burned really bad, so bad he couldn't move. A priestess called Kikyo found him, she was the guardian of a powerful jewel, and she was in love with Sesshomaru's brother.

"Onigumo fell in love with Kikyo and wanted to be with her, so that is the reason that he became a half demon. But when Naraku became a demon his heart longed for Kikyo, but his demon nature wanted the jewel that she carried. This jewel can strengthen a demon's power immensely. It is also known to be able to grant a person's wish. Naraku wanted it bad enough that he made it seem that Kikyo and Sesshomaru's brother betrayed each other. He wanted to taint the pure jewel and what better way to taint it then tainting the guardian of it. Sesshomaru's brother felt hurt and betrayal, but Kikyo felt hate. It was such a deep burning hate that she would have tainted the jewel so she was deemed no longer able to protect the jewel. For you see the guardian has to have a pure heart.

"So the jewel was passed to me, but before that I had had no clue about demons or priestesses. So let's just say I sucked at being its protector. It was stolen by a demon after I had it for like two days. I had to try and get it back, it was my responsibility now. Kikyo's sister Kaede gave me Kikyo's bow and arrows and she told me to shoot the demon and my priestess powers would purify it. It was practically my first time touching a bow though so once again I completely sucked at it. Sesshomaru's brother had cut off a leg of the demon and since the demon had eaten the jewel it was trying to put itself back together. I tied its leg to the arrow and let it fly. It worked, only way too well. The arrow picked up speed as it went and it hit the jewel."

"Hit the jewel? I think you mean it shattered the jewel." Jaken told me sarcastically.

I glared at him "Yes I know I was getting to that god. The jewel shattered and the pieces went all over. So a mad dash started to gather all of the pieces back up. Only thing is Naraku was also collecting the shards, and he was doing it faster. It didn't help that our shards kept getting stolen by a bunch of different people and half of the time Naraku ended up getting him. This lasted a long time until somehow we both have half of the jewel. Well to be honest he probably has more than us. My jewel is a bright pink." I showed them the necklace that the jewel was on "While Naraku's is a deep purple, from how much he has tainted it."

"So what are your abilities?" Robin asked me.

"Well I have poison whips that I can create from my fingertips, but at the same time I can make them nonpoisonous. I have pretty decent healing abilities. I can also create barriers. I also have two other moves. One is called blades of blood, and the other is called iron reaver soul stealer. The first's name kinda gives it away, I can create blades made out of my own blood. The second it my fingernails, which are more like claws, gain strength and can cut through things." I explained

"Didn't you say that you could purify demons as well?" Wally asked.

I looked down a bit, Jaken was giving me a pitying look as well which I hated. "I can only purify things on the night of the new moon."

Superboy gave me an unbelieving look "Why is that?"

"Well, um. That night something happens, I don't really want to talk about it. But if I try to purify anything any other day it is almost fatal to me. With me becoming a demon if I try to purify anything I also start to purify myself."

Everyone looked at me in shock. Then it registered and it instantly made sense to everyone. Suddenly I was very tired "Um if you don't mind I would like to go to bed now, could somebody show me where my room is please?"

Megan jumped up "Oh I'll show you. Follow me, it's right next to my room so if you need anything just knock on my door."

"Thank you Megan." I turned around and shouted "Hey can somebody show Jaken to his room, hopefully far away from mine." I heard everyone laugh and Jaken sputter in indignation.

~~~~~~~~ Time skip! ~~~~~~~~

I had been at the hideout for two weeks with no mission what so ever. I was getting kinda bored. I have fallen into a sort of routine. In the mornings I would sleep as long as I could, which was never very long because Jaken would always come and wake me up. Which was highly annoying, he didn't even let me sleep in on weekends, sometimes I hate that stupid imp. He would then help me train as much as he could for about an hour. After that I would go to the kitchen and find some breakfast. I would read or do something to entertain myself until lunch, then eat lunch. After lunch I would spar with Robin, Aqualad, or Superboy. Sometimes all three at the same time, that was always fun. Then we would do something as a team, even if it was just playing a board game. After that we would have supper, which had become my responsibility. I quickly found out the only person who even had the slightest idea how to cook was Megan and quite frankly she wasn't very good. So I would make a supper for everybody. After supper I would do mental training, sometimes Megan would help me with that or archery practice, which Artemis helped me with. Even though that I was better than Artemis, it was fun just to spend time with her. Then after that, right before bed, I would practice my sword drills by myself. Then I went to bed only to repeat the same thing the next day.

Today though I am excited because Batman said that he has a mission for us. We were to go to a small village in the desert to discover the mystery behind the disappearing people. Almost whole villages were disappearing, and nobody (not even the survivors) have witnessed anything yet. I am pretty excited because this actually might have to do with demons even though they don't know about them. These were usually the type of things that Sesshomaru had me check out, so there was a good chance I could run into a follower of Naraku and get some answers.

We were taking Megan's ship to the spot and I was fighting sleep. I needed to be aware for the arrival to the town, we were almost there so I had to stay awake. We landed at around noon and two people greeted us, they were the two leaders of the village. Apparently they were scared they were going to be hit next so they had asked for help. They apparently asked for more help than just the Justice League because I felt a very familiar Youkai signature approaching my own fast.

I pushed Wally out of the way just as Koga attacked me. He does this every time he sees me. He attacks me and we fight until there is a winner, then we can talk. I think what bothers him is most of the time I win. He calls it training, but I think he does it for fun because I can keep up with him. (A/N I kinda suck at fight scenes so I am going to jump ahead till after the fight, sorry.) Koga sent a kick towards me and I jumped up to avoid it. Koga followed me up and just to be done with this I sent my whip at him and he hurled to the ground, denting it when he hit down.

He must have I decided that I won because he didn't attack me again, instead he came over and put his arm around my shoulder "That's my woman for you, she can hold her own."

I pushed his arm off, "God Koga for the last time I am NOT your woman! You are married to Ayame, so stop with the 'my woman' thing already." I kicked him in the gut then walked over to Ayame, she had apparently explained everything to my team because they hadn't come to help me. "Hey Ayame, I didn't know that you were going to be here."

She gave me a hard look "Sesshomaru sent us because that Batman character went against the regulations he sent and sent you on a mission that will coincide with the new moon."

I scratched the back of my head "Yeah I tried to tell Batman that, but he said to just try and find a way around it. He wasn't going to let me out of my first mission with the team."

"God Kagome you are old enough to just say no. You need to get a backbone." She walked over to Koga just as he was getting up and she kicked him in the stomach in the same spot I had "God Koga; that is for calling Kagome your woman again while you have me."

He at least had the sense to look ashamed, but I guess you can't get rid of old habits. By now both Ayame and I both knew that he didn't mean it in the same way now as he did back then though.

"Um, Kagome who are these people?" Megan asked me.

"Oh silly me. Guys these are some of my old team mates. Koga and Ayame, they are wolf demons and some of my best friends." I turned and gave the introductions the other way "Koga, Ayame, these are my new teammates Aqualad, Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Miss Martian."

Koga gave me a sympathetic look "Sorry Kagome, I know how against it you were." I smiled at him, he knew I never wanted anyone to replace Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara.

"Its fine I guess. I'm getting used to it, really I am." I said. Ayame gave me a disbelieving look.

"Let's go get something to eat I'm starving!" Koga said dragging me along. I sighed and just went along with it. Wally was next to us in an instant.

"OOO I knew I liked you, somebody thinking with their stomach has got to be a good guy." Wally said to Koga. Koga finding a new eating buddy let me go and before he could change his mind I fell behind and started walking with Ayame, Megan, and Artemis. Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy were slightly ahead of us.

Ayame who was thinking out loud caught Artemis's attention "We are going to have to find a secure place for tonight."

"Why do you need to find a secure place?" Artemis asked.

Ayame blushed, she forgot who she had been walking by. I face-palmed and then glared at her. "Oops sorry Kagome. I guess I let the cat out of the bag huh?" she turned to Artemis "Tonight it the new moon, and that is when Kagome gets vulnerable."

And that sentence caught the rest of my new team's attention. I was ready to strangle her. "Ayame! Shut Up!"

Realizing that I hadn't told anyone the truth yet she instantly started trying to cover it up, but when you are in the company of the super heroes of tomorrow you don't get to take back what you say "Well what I mean to say is that this is when she can use her Miko powers and demons on Naraku's side knows that so that is when they always try to attack her."

It was Koga who came to my rescue "Ayame shut your trap, you are just making it worse. We'll find the secure location, then we will tell them the truth there, not here in the open. And you tell me I'm stupid. We need to get Kagome somewhere safe before a rouge demons finds her. Then maybe we can finally have a calm new moon night." Koga started walking and we basically didn't have any choice but to follow him.

"All of this would have been avoidable if Batman had let us leave tomorrow." I muttered to myself. Stupid Batman. My new team were all looking at me worriedly, they obviously weren't convinced I was going to be fine. For some reason they did seem to like and trust me even though we have only known each other for two weeks. All I knew was Sesshomaru was going to be really mad if anything happened to me tonight. I hung my head in defeat, just kill me now if anything happens. I don't want to face an angry Sesshomaru.

Koga lead us to the safe house and locked the door behind us. Ayame stayed out, probably going to get us some food and to guard the outside. As soon as the door shut Aqualad turned on me "Spill, what was she talking about?"

I sighed "Every half demon or higher that isn't a full demon has a night that they lose their powers."

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked, he almost looked concerned.

"What I mean is that for me every new moon I become human again. From the time the moon rises until it sets I become completely human, and that makes me very vulnerable. I was never able to finish my Miko training before I blood bonded with Sesshomaru, so I am not able to do much as a Miko since I don't have my bow and arrows here." I closed my eyes for a moment then continued "When Sesshomaru gave me to your team he had conditions with Batman and the others. I was not supposed to go out on the night of the new moon was the first one on the list. It is also the first one that Batman broke. Batman doesn't know the full reasons why I'm not supposed to go out, but he still broke Sesshomaru's trust. I will not want to be Batman when Sesshomaru gets to him."

"Why would the great Lord Sesshomaru care about a stupid little girl like you?" Jaken said with a sneer. Koga, well actually everyone, glared at him and he instantly shut up. Heh even Jaken knows when he is outnumbered.

"I feel sorry for you. You have to babysit the imp." Koga told me looking sad.

"Its fine, I am soooo used to it by now. This unfortunately isn't the first time Sesshomaru wanted a break from Jaken and pawned him off on me." I put a serious look on my face "Have you been being attacked more lately?"

Koga's joking face turned serious as well "Yeah, at least three times a week. Naraku is getting persistent."

"Well they are the only two that aren't with him or me" I told him "Maybe it's time that we got them removed." I said.

I heard Robin say "What are you talking about?"

At the same time that Koga yelled "NO!" he started walking closer to me "If I take them out how am I supposed to protect you? I made a promise to that filthy mutt and I plan on keeping it. Without them I will slow down, and I can't have that."

"Koga with jewel shards in your legs you make a very prime target, and the enemy is not going to get them gently. You could very well die if they take them out, god knows they've been in there long enough."

"Kagome it's fine, if I am a target it makes you less of one. If I let anything happen to you Inuyasha would kill me in the afterlife."

Anger flared in my eyes and Koga instantly knew his mistake and tried to apologize but I wasn't going to let him "Don't you DARE say his name. You don't get to say his name."

"Look Kagome, I'm sorry really. Kagome?" his voice was desperate, but I really didn't care. I was ignoring him, but I didn't want to hear his voice right now. I was also trying really hard not to cry. I got up and headed for the door. "Hey Kagome where do you think you're going? You have to stay inside."

I spun on him "I am going to walk off my anger so I don't kill you. I'll be back before the moon rises, promise." Then without another word I walked out of the door. Stupid Koga for saying his name. Stupid Inuyasha, why do I always cry when I hear his name? I need to walk this off.

**Koga's POV**

"Shit I screwed up." I muttered.

The green skinned one, I think she was called Miss Martian, yeah that would make sense asked "Who is Inuyasha?"

I looked at them, deciding if I should say or not. To my surprised they all looked concerned for Kagome. Yeah they could be trusted and then maybe Kagome will let people in her heart again. "Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's little half-brother."

"She talked about him before, never by name, but she talked about him a bit. Wasn't he the one in love with Kikyo and helped Kagome collect the shards?" Artemis said thinking back.

"Yeah that dumb mutt loved the clay pot." I saw the confused faces of everyone around me and said "What exactly has Kagome told you?"

It was the small one that answered, Robin "She said that Naraku made it look like Inuyasha and Kikyo betrayed each other. Then Kikyo felt strong hate and was no longer able to protect the jewel so it got passed to Kagome."

Wow Kagome cut that story down very well while making it seem like it happened in the same era. Now I wasn't sure what to tell these people exactly "Well that is all true, but Kagome didn't tell you all of it. She eventually told me the whole story after Inuyasha died, it's a sad one. One of Naraku's abilities is shape shifting. What happened was Kikyo and Inuyasha were planning on using the Shikon jewel to make Inuyasha into a human, but Naraku couldn't have that so he came up with a devious plan. He made himself look like Inuyasha then attacked Kikyo, he wounded her badly on her shoulder. Then he made himself look like Kikyo and fired arrows at Inuyasha telling him to die. So Inuyasha thinking that Kikyo had betrayed him attacked the village the jewel was in and stole the jewel. He didn't make it far though, as he was running off with the jewel Kikyo caught up with him. She shot an arrow at him, it went through his shoulder pinning him to a tree. Shortly afterwards Kikyo died from blood loss.

"It was all Naraku's fault. He did all of that just so he could taint the jewel. It might have been tainted if it hadn't gotten passed to Kagome, but she was completely untrained so she wasn't very good at it and became a very easy target."

Everyone had varying looks of shock on their faces, it was then that I realized that it was dark out. Kagome wasn't back yet, where was she? I rushed to the door and ripped it open. I looked around and found Ayame laying on the ground in a pool of blood. "AYAME!" I rushed to her and checked her for wounds. "Please be okay, please be okay. I love you Ayame hold on." I rolled her over to find a large wound on her back, a familiar looking wound. She would be okay though, she was already healing. I heard an explosion and looked to see a blast of dirt a short distant away. "Kagura!" I shouted and ran towards the explosion. I heard the kids running after me, but I used my super speed to get there faster. The only one that kept up with me was the red head kid, Kid Flash. I guess I know how he got his name now, he was keeping up with me very well.

When I got to the battle site I saw red. Kagome was there with a weakening barrier around her. On either side of the barrier was Kagura and Kanna. There were scars on the ground around Kagome's barrier from Kagura's attacks. Kanna had her mirror pointed right at Kagome for an attack as soon as the barrier fell. What was worse was Kagome was fully human, and was weakening as fast as her barrier was. "Hold on Kagome I'm coming." I yelled out to her. Kagura saw me and for that brief moment I let my guard down. The only thing I could think was 'damn it!' when Kagura's attack connected.


End file.
